Damien Thorn
Damien Thorn is an American lawyer, politician and activist. He is also the Antichrist. History Born on June 6, 1967, Thorn is the adopted son of former US Ambassador to the United Kingdom Robert Thorn but the true child of Rosemary Woodhouse and Adrian Mercato (secretly Oliver Haddo). The untimely death of his mother led to him being adopted by then-President Ferris F. Fremont. In 1979, when he was twelve, Thorn learned of his identity from his followers, and was horrified at firs but then began to accept it and commanded his followers to commit murders. Thorn went on to pursue a law degree at Oxford and then (secretly) achieved a JD at Miskatonic University. Thorn came to identify as a conservative Republican and worked as an intern for Senator Bob Roberts. His departure from that internship coincided with the Japanese attack on the US Capitol Building that killed many members of Congress (though Roberts was among those who survived) and President Roger During. Thorn would go on to enlist in the US Navy and participated in several battles during the Eugenics Wars, primarily during the Second Gulf War with the United Islamic Republic. He additionally would participate in the war against the Fithp in 1995, though he was honorably discharged before they were defeated. Thorn made a brief incursion, shapeshifting into his young child form, to visit the Town of South Park, Colorado, where he had heard Jesus Christ had been sighted on multiple occasions. He instigated a battle between Jesus and Satan, though Satan, knowing it was not yet his time to rule, feigned defeat, thwarting Damien's plans in the town. Thorn's attention would once again turn to politics during the Hammond and Bartlet administrations. He would write opinion pieces that were often vitriolic towards the liberal policies both presidents pursued. He would often make appearances on the Wolf Network during this time and became a founding editor of the conservative magazine Craniac, alongside its original founder Frasier Crane. However, following the Republican victory in 2004, Thorn would remain critical of the government. He is widely considered to have originated the term 'RINO'(Republican in Name Only) to describe the likes of Will McAvoy, Fitzgerald Grant and William Cleary, who he regarded to be sellouts for their moderate stances on social issues and support for multinational blocs like the Federated Nations and ONAN. Thorn would go on to become the senior editor at Craniac following Crane's death in 2011 and made the obscure publication far more influential. Many pundits blamed Thorn for causing the rise of the 'birther movement' which held that President Richard Martinez had in fact been born in San Sombrero and thus was ineligible to hold the presidency. Despite his influence, Thorn was frustrated as 'establishment' conservatives such as Alex Keaton continued to dominate the Republican Party. However, Thorn quickly saw an opportunity during the 2016 Republican presidential primaries following the entrance of Colorado elementary school teacher Herbert Garrison into the race. Garrison, a political novice, ran on a hardline nativist platform hostile to immigrants (especially Canadian and Mexican ones), mutants, vampires, wizards, aliens and other nonhumans of various sorts. Thorn was an early backer of the Garrison campaign, taking advantage of their previous meeting and quickly managed to sideline other supporters of Garrison to become his closest advisor. Following Garrison's upset victory over Frank Underwood in 2016, Thorn was appointed as Senior Counselor and Chief Strategist to the president. In this position, Thorn advocated hardline stances on policy and lobbied against many Garrison appointees whom he saw as too mainstream, such as Andy Guzman at State, Vanessa Wetherhold at Education and Brick Tamland as Chief of Staff. Tamland and Thorn had a particularly contentious relationship as Tamland advised policy restraint while Thorn maintained hardline stances. This ultimately culminated in the April 2017 trade dispute with Canada. Thorn shocked and horrified Garrison's cabinet members by encouraging the president to use a nuclear weapon on Toronto to make Canada bend. Garrison himself was even floored by the suggestion, but after a one-on-one meeting with Thorn, Garrison launched the attack, killing thousands of Canadians. In the aftermath of the attack, Garrison's cabinet used the 25th Amendment to remove the president from office. Garrison was forced into hiding somewhere near his hometown of South Park, Colorado. Thorn, meanwhile, was hastily fired by the newly-installed President Quentin Carroway and replaced with Tracy Flick. While a warrant was issued for his arrest, Thorn managed to flee the country and escaped to a compound in Bali Ha'i. While in this compound, Thorn continued to operate a multinational network of far-right groups and maintained the charges against him were fabricated by a globalist elite. Thorn would remain in Bali Ha'i until his allies in the Albion First Party in Britain convinced Prime Minister Julia Montague to grant Thorn asylum in the British Isles as part of the terms for unifying with the Tories to form the Shepherd Party. This fell into Thorn's plans as he believed the Christ Child would be born in the British Isles to oppose him and ordered his followers to kill several children, but the Christ Child alluded him. Damien was stabbed by an enchanted dagger by Peter Reynolds but boasted to Christ that he had not yet won. Thorn had produced a daughter which his followers believed could take his role as the Antichrist. Damien actually survived his injuries. Thorn would remain a Shepherd Party booster until the party collapsed and democracy was restored to Britain. Thorn would be deported back to America in 2032, but before he was tried for his crimes he would receive a presidential pardon in 2033 from Nehemiah Scudder just weeks before the US Constitution was overthrown and replaced with the Republic of Gilead. After being pardoned, Thorn would seemingly go into retirement. However, in 2035, Thorn was discovered to be part of a cabal within Gilead aiming to overthrow Scudder as First Prophet and replace him with Joshua Wheaton. Unlike most of the Wheatonites, whose executions were documented, Thorn's whereabouts following his arrest for being a part of the Wheatonite plot remain unknown. Author's Note Username: CapitalistHippie on AlternateHistory.com should get credit for this entry. it's been changed slightly from his post for "TheWorldsWeWeave: A Megacrossover Timeline.Category:Characters Category:Republicans Category:Villains